User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 3
Anna sat on the front steps of degrassi Wednesday morning. She was wearing her usual Dead Hand Tee, jeans and converse. Her hair blew in the fall wind as a leaf fell on her book. She wiped the leaf off and continued reading. Adam rushed over to her and sat down. He was holding a red C-D case. "Hey Anna, i got you something" Adam showed her the red C-D case with the words 'DEAD HAND' Written in black. "Its every song by Dead Hand plus their new hit 'Paisley Jacket' " He smiled at her as she looked down at the C-D. She pulled him in for a forcefull hug. "This is amazing Adam, but why?" She looked at him with a puzzled face as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess its a Sorry gift, cause i ran off yesterday at the beach" He flashed a large smile as she placed the disc in her bag. "How could i ever thank you?" She looked back at Adam. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Anna head turned a bit as they both leaned in slowly. Before their lips could touch the school bell went off, putting their kiss in a delay for now. "Can i walk you to class?" Adam reached out to take her hand. A light grin spread across her face when their palms touched for the second time. Adam and Anna walked side to side down the hall. He made her laugh, something that lately, was hard to do. They stepped into the class just as the second bell rang. "Wow, barely made it." Adam laughed quietly and took a seat as Anna went to the teacher. "Hi, I'm new here…" The teacher nodded his head. She wasn't in this class yesterday because she had registered at Degrassi late. "We're dancing today, but you're just in luck, we have one more partner left." Anna looked at were the male teacher was pointing, Adam. She instantly smiled. "Why hello there partner." Anna said loudly as she walked over to Adam. "Hey" He smiled at her. Anna looked to her left as a girl spoke loudly, "Ew, You're actually gonna let that tranny touch you?" Anna turned and looked at Adam as he stared at his feet uncomfortably. She had no idea what was going on. She just stared back and forth between the girl, who she now knew as Bianca, and Adam. "What is she talking about Adam?" Anna asked looking at bianca, who was standing in the corner. "She just hates me...its not big deal..just forget it" He reassured her. The male dance teacher spoke up. "Places everyone!" He yelled. Adam took a step closer to Anna. He gently placed his right hand just above Anna's hip. She folllowed by placing her left arm on his shoulder. There free hands touched as Adam led Anna into a slow dance. They both slowly followed the music until they got swept up in the melody. Bianca rolled her eyes as Adam smiled at Anna, who was giggling and blushing like a 6 year old. He slowly dipped her and brought her up again. When the song ended, both of them sat at their desks till class was over. "Wanna come over? We could hang out or something?" Anna asked Adam, who was at his locker getting his bag. "Only if theres food" He laughed. Anna's house was not far from degrassi, so they only had to walk for a few minutes. Her parents where out of town for a few days visiting an old friend or theirs, leaving Anna alone to do whatever she wanted. She sat with Adam outside for hours. They talked, ordered pizza and told jokes. For once in a long time, Anna was happy. She also had feelings for Adam that she hadnt felt before. "Tell me a secret" Anna asked. "Something extremely interesting. And I will share one of mine." Adam's heart started racing. Did she know? Was she trying to get it out of me? And if she didn't know, what would she think if I told her? I'm not ready.''Thoughts ran threw his head. "You first." He said hesitantly. "Well..I used to have a sister..but..she died. After that, my parents and i lost our connection" She admitted. "Oh my gosh, im so sorry. What was her name?" "I loved her name...It was Julia." Adam's eyes got wider. ''Could it be? Eli's girlfriend? Oh my god... He breathed deeply. "Anyways, enough about that." Anna looked at him. Adam gently put his hand on Anna's. He was scared she'd push it away. Instead, she ran her thumb over his. Adam's heart melted. "Ready for my secret?" He said. Should I tell her? "Absolutely." "I like you Anna" ...Did I really just say that? At first she just looked away silently, adam felt his heart sink. She turned back towards him, and before he knew it, she was leaning in to him. Adam was shaking, his heart was pounding, and he had no idea what to do, so he stayed completely still. She smiled softly, and then, her lips were on his. They were soft, and tasted like vanilla. The kiss was sweet, and so gentle. Adam had always imagined his first kiss to awkward, and gross. But this, this was amazing. Category:Blog posts